CAST IT!
CAST IT! involved the idea that a live action movie was being produced based on a comic/show/game/etc. The topic tasked users with casting actors to play the major characters in the film. Rules: Each of the specified characters must be cast. Whatever actor gets the most votes for each will be the winner. Ties will be determined by whichever got the votes first. Topics will end when there is a decent amount of votes (ideally 24-48 hours, assuming it succeeds). Characters aside from the ones listed may also be cast if there are multiple votes for them, but the ones list must be. Rick and Morty *Rick Sanchez: Christopher Lloyd *Morty Smith: Michael Cera *Beth Smith: Sarah Chalke *Jerry Smith: Chris Parnell *Summer Smith: Emma Stone *Mr. Meeseeks: Andy Samberg *Birdperson: Michael Keaton *Mr. Poopybutthole: Justin Roiland *Squanchy: Danny DeVito Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright: Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Miles Edgeworth: Aaron Eckhart *Mia Fey: Emily Blunt *Maya Fey: Dakota Fanning *The Judge: JK Simmons *Dick Gumshoe: Patrick Warburton *Larry Butz: Seth Green *Redd White: Jim Carrey *Will Powers: Zach Galifianakis *Lotta Hart: Kate McKinnon *Manfred von Karma: Christopher Plummer *Damon Gant: Jeff Bridges *Winston Payne: Rick Moranis South Park * Eric Cartman: Jonah Hill *Kenny McCormick: Zac Efron *Stan Marsh: Miles Teller *Kyle Broflovski: Jay Baruchel *Butters Stotch: Michael Cera *Randy Marsh: Ed Helms *Liane Cartman: Kate McKinnon *Sheila Broflovski: Melissa McCarthy *Chef: Craig Robinson *Mr. Garrison: Troy Baker *Mr. Mackey: Sacha Baron Cohen *Jesus: Neil Patrick Harris *Satan: Idris Elba *Wendy Testaburger: Alison Brie *Token Black: Donald Glover *Scott Tenorman: Seth Green Pokemon * Director: Brad Bird *Ash Ketchum: Chandler Riggs *Misty: Chloe Grace Moretz *Brock: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson *Jessie: Kristen Wiig *James: Thomas Lennon *Gary Oak: Thomas Brodie-Sangster *Professor Oak: Bill Irwin *Giovanni: Kevin Spacey *Lt. Surge: Chris Pine *Erika: Karen Fukuhara *Sabrina: Katie McGrath *Blaine: Patrick Stewart *Agatha: Helen Mirren *Nurse Joy: Zooey Deschanel *Meowth: Andy Serkis Resident Evil * Director - James Wan *Leon Kennedy - Stephen Amell *Jill Valentine - Milla Jovovich *Chris Redfield - David Boreanaz *Albert Wesker - Michael Fassbender *Claire Redfield - Rose Leslie *Ada Wong - Bae Doona *Nemesis - Dave Batista *William Birkin - Cillian Murphy *Rebecca Chambers - Shailene Woodley *HUNK - Kevin Durand Avatar: The Last Airbender *Director - Gareth Edwards *Aang - Derek Jeter *Sokka - Aaron Yoo *Katara - Jessica Henwick *Toph - Dafne Keen *Zuko - Sean Penn *Azula - Gina Carano *Iroh - James Hong *Ozai - Chow Yun-Fat *The Boulder - Dwayne Johnson Uncharted *Director - Steven Spielberg *Nathan Drake - Nathan Fillion *Elena Fisher - Emily Rose *Chloe Frazer - Claudia Black *Victor Sullivan - J.K. Simmons *Zoran Lazarevic - Bruce Willis *Sam Drake - Timothy Olyphant *Rafe Adler - Jake Gyllenhaal *Eddy Raja - Raymond Cruz *Charlie Cutter - Jason Statham *Katherine Marlowe - Helen Mirren *Nadine Ross - Danai Gurira Overwatch *Director - The Wachowskis *Genji - Iko Uwais *McCree - Channing Tatum *Pharah - Gal Gadot *Reaper - Idris Elba *Tracer - Emma Watson *Soldier: 76 - George Clooney *Hanzo - Donnie Yen *Junkrat - Jared Leto *Mei - Bingbing Fan *Torbjorn - John Callen *Widowmaker - Audrey Tatou *D.Va - Jung Eun Ji *Reinhardt - Hathor Julius Bjornsson *Roadhog - Mark Addy *Winston - Andy Serkis *Zarya - Gina Carano *Ana - Shohreh Aghdashloo *Lucio - Michael B. Jordan *Mercy - Helena Mattson *Zenyatta - Keanu Reeves Silent Hill *Harry Mason - John Cusack *Alessa Gillespie - Isabelle Fuhrman *Dahlia Gillespie - Jessica Lange *Lisa Garland - Alice Eve *James Sunderland - Chris Pine *Heather Mason - Michelle Williams *Maria/Mary Shepherd-Sunderland - Scarlett Johansson *Pyramid Head - Bill Moseley *Claudia Wolf - Marcia Gay Harden *Michael Kaufmann - Karl Urban *Walter Sullivan - Benedict Samuel Chrono Trigger *Crono - Grayson Russell *Marle - Elle Fanning *Lucca - Rowan Blanchard *Frog - Benedict Cumberbatch *Robo - Scott Adsit *Ayla - Ronda Rousey *Magus - Tom Hiddleston *Lavos - Ron Perlman *Queen Zeal - Tilda Swinton Mass Effect *Commander Shepard - Emily Blunt *Garrus Vakarian - Brandon Keener *Ashley Williams - Michelle Rodriguez *Liara T'Soni - Rebecca Romijn *Kaidan Alenko - Joshua Jackson *Tali'Zorah nar Rayya - Anna Kendrick *Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Seth Green *Illusive Man - Martin Sheen *Jack - Charlize Theron *Miranda Lawson - Yvonne Strahovski *Captain Anderson - Keith David *EDI - Tricia Helfer *Saren Arterius - Tom Hardy *Javik - Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *Legion - D.C. Douglass *Urdnot Wrex - Ron Perlman *Doctor Chakwas - Helen Mirren *Mordin Solus - David Tennant The Last of Us *Joel - Hugh Jackman *Ellie - Maisie Williams *Marlene - Sonequa Martin-Green *Tess - Maggie Gyllenhaal *Tommy - Josh Holloway *Bill - Josh McDermitt *David - Christian Bale *Riley - Amandla Stenberg *Sarah - Chloe Grace Moretz *Henry - Trevante Rhodes *Sam - Alex Hibbert Assassin's Creed *Desmond Miles - Aaron Paul *Lucy Stillman - Kristen Bell *Shaun Hastings - Stephen Merchant *Rebecca Crane - Aubrey Plaza *Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad - Rami Malek *Ezio Auditore da Firenze - Stanley Tucci *Ratonhnhaké:ton - Eddie Spears *Edward James Kenway *Arno Victor Dorian - Ben Barnes *Shao Jun - Liu Yifei *Jacob Frye - Dominic Cooper *Evie Frye - Felicity Jones *Haytham Kenway - Ralph Fiennes *Aveline de Grandpre - Ruth Negga *Adewale - Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *Dr. Warren Vidic - Bryan Cranston *Leonardo da Vinci - Leonardo DiCaprio *Blackbeard - Angus Sampson *Anne Bonny - Rose Leslie *Al Mualim - Ali Suliman Alternate Idea: Have Desmond and all male assassin ancestors played by Matt Ryan. Toy Story *Andy Davis - Ellar Coltrane *Sid Phillips - Lucas Hedges *Woody - Matthew McConaughey *Buzz Lightyear - Patrick Warburton *Al McWhiggin - Jason Alexander *Jessie - Emma Stone *Stinky Pete - Scott Wilson *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - John Goodman *Emperor Zurg - Hugo Weaving *Mr. Potato Head - Danny DeVito *Barbie - Katrina Bowden *Ken - Ryan Gosling Tekken *Heihachi Mishima - Leung Siu-lung *Kazuya Mishima - Danny Chan Kwok-kwan *Jin Kazama - Stephen Chow *King - John Cena *Yoshimitsu - Michael Shannon *Nina Williams - Uma Thurman *Paul Phoenix - Chris Evans *Hwoarang - Ki Hong Lee *Marshall Law - Jet Li *Lei Wulong - Jackie Chan *Ling Xiaoyu - Zhang Xinyu *Lili de Rochefort - Emily Browning *Craig Marduk - Stone Cold Steve Austin *Eddy Gordo - Khary Payton *Jack - Arnold Schwarzenegger *Bryan Fury - George Clooney *Asuka Kazama - Anna Akana *Alisa Bosconovitch - Anya Taylor-Joy *Anna Williams - Summer Glau *Raven - Wesley Snipes *Sergei Dragunov - Mads Mikkelsen God of War *Kratos - Jason Mamoa *Ares - Tom Hardy *Zeus - Liam Neeson *Athena - Natalie Portman *Gaia - Kate Mulgrew *Hades - Tony Todd *Cronos - Dwayne Johnson *Poseidon - Gary Oldman Aladdin *Aladdin - Suraj Sharma *Jasmine - Priyanka Chopra *Jafar - Naveen Andrews *Sultan - Marshall Manesh *Genie - Neil Patrick Harris *Iago - Gilbert Gottfried *Razoul - The Great Khali Life is Strange *Max Caufield - Anya Taylor-Joy *Chloe Price - Ashly Burch *Kate Marsh - Haley Lu Richardson *Victoria Chase - Emma Roberts *Frank Bowers - Norman Reedus *Nathan Prescott - Cameron Monaghan *Mark Jefferson - Robert Downey Jr. *David Madsen - Pablo Schreiber *Warren Graham - Dylan Minette Bioshock *Jack - Jeremy Renner *Andrew Ryan - Leonardo DiCaprio *Atlas/Frank Fontaine - Corey Stoll *Brigid Tenenbaum - Kim Basinger *Sander Cohen - Robin Lord Taylor *Subject Delta - Jacob Anderson *Sofia Lamb - Judi Dench *Eleanor Lamb - Rooney Mara *Augustus Sinclair - Jon Hamm *Little Sister - Madeleine McGraw *J.S. Steinman - Christian Bale Death Note *Light Yagami - Bill Skarsgard *Ryuk - Willem Dafoe *L - Dane DeHaan *Soichiro Yagami - Bryan Cranston *Misa Amane - Juno Temple *Rem - Shinnosuke Ikehata *Near - Evan Peters *Mello - Ezra Miller Persona 4 *Yu Narukami - Cameron Monaghan *Yosuke Hanamura - Evan Peters *Chie Satonaka - Landry Bender *Yukiko Amagi - Lana Condor *Kanji Tatsumi - Lucas Till *Teddie - Sterling Knight *Rise Kujikawa - Chiaki Kuriyama *Naoto Shirogane - Jacqueline Toboni *Tohru Adachi - Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Ryotaro Dojima - Dylan McDermott *Nanako Dojima - Madeleine McGraw Bloodborne *The Hunter - Daniel Radcliffe *Gehrman - Ian McKellen *The Doll - Chloe Grace Moretz *Eileen the Crow - Keira Knightley *Father Gascoigne - Sam Elliot *Djura - Michael Keaton *Chapel Samaritan - Timothy Spall *Iosefka - Evan Rachel Wood *Matyr Logarius - Clint Eastwood *Vicar Amelia - Christina Ricci Persona 3 *Protagonist - Asa Butterfield *Yukari Takeba - Natalia Dyer *Junpei Iori - Brandon Flynn *Mitsuru Kirijo - Danielle Panabaker *Akihiko Sanada - Luke Benward *Shinjiro Aragaki - Nick Krause *Fuuka Yamagishi - Sarah Hyland *Aigis - Peyton R. List *Ken Amada - Levi Miller *Takaya Sakaki - Jared Leto *Shuji Ikutsuki - Matthew McConaughey Teen Titans *Robin - Timothee Chalamet *Starfire - Jane Levy *Cyborg - Stephan James *Beast Boy - Dylan O'Brien *Raven - Paloma Kwiatkowski *Slade - Manu Bennett *Terra - Elle Fanning *Brother Blood - Jeremy Irons *Trigon - Kevin Michael Richardson *Blackfire - Elizabeth Gillies *Gizmo - Skyler Gisondo *Jinx - Hailee Steinfeld Parasite Eve *Aya Brea - Yvonne Strahovski *Mitochondria Eve - Anna Kendrick *Ultimate Being - Jacob Tremblay *Kunihiko Maeda - Ken Leung *Daniel Dollis - Jesse L. Martin *Hans Klamp - Billy Bob Thornton *Douglas Baker - John Goodman Smash Bros. Cinematic Universe Super Mario *Mario - James Franco *Luigi - Matt Bomer *Princess Peach - Amanda Seyfried *Princess Daisy - Danielle Campbell *Bowser - Will Sasso *Toad - Richard Alan Reid *Wario - Jack Black *Waluigi - DJ Qualls *Rosalina - Adrianne Palicki The Legend of Zelda *Link - Lucas Till *Young/Toon Link - Jacob Tremblay *Zelda/Sheik - Emma Watson *Ganondorf - Charles Dance *Tingle - Ken Jeong *Midna - Mila Kunis *Skull Kid - Finn Wolfhard *Ghirahim - Sacha Baron Cohen *Old Man - Ian McKellen *Happy Mask Salesman - Steve Buscemi *Tetra - Mackenzie Foy *Darunia - Nick Offerman Earthbound/Mother *Ness - Noah Schnapp *Lucas - Gabriel Bateman *Paula - Alyvia Alyn Lind *Jeff - Ed Oxenbould *Poo - Albert Tsai *Porky Minch - Gaten Matarazzo *Dr. Andonuts - Chevy Chase *Mr. Saturn - Danny DeVito *Claus/Masked Man - Isaak Presley *Hinawa - Carla Gugino *Duster - Jonathan Tucker *Kumatora - Millie Bobby Brown Star Fox *Fox McCloud - Jeremy Renner *Falco Lombardi - Bradley Cooper *Slippy Toad - Will Forte *Peppy Hare - Gary Oldman *Krystal - Carmen Bicondova *Wolf O'Donnell - Robert Carlyle *Pigma Dengar - Lil Rel Howery *Panther Caroso - Michael Jai White *Andross - John Malkovich Fire Emblem *Marth - Colin Ford *Roy - Colton Haynes *Ike - Jensen Ackles *Robin - Carlson Young *Lucina - Lily Collins *Corrin - Emily Kinney *Lyn - Victoria Justice *Chrom - Evan Peters *Tharja - Katie McGrath *Miriel - Elizabeth Henstridge *Validar - D.B. Woodside Smash Bros. *Bayonetta - Eva Green *Bowser Jr. - Jared S. Gilmore *Captain Falcon - Chris Evans *Cloud - Amadeus Serafini *Nana - Bailee Madison *Popo - Chandler Canterberry *King Dedede - Kevin Smith *Little Mac - Milo Ventimiglia *Mega Man - Max Charles *Mewtwo - Tobin Bell *Mr. Game and Watch - Rowan Atkinson *Olimar - Toby Jones *Palutena - Olivia Holt *Pit/Dark Pit - Grant Gustin *Pokemon Trainer - Chandler Riggs *Ryu - Shin Koyamada *Samus - Emily Blunt *Shulk - Josh Hutcherson *Snake - David Hayter *Sonic - Lucas Grabeel *Villager - Pierce Gagnon *Wii Fit Trainer - Natalie Portman Soul Calibur *Siegfried - Chris Hemsworth *Nightmare - Tony Todd *Ivy - Margot Robbie *Mitsurugi - Shin Koyamada *Sophitia - Claire Holt *Kilik - Steven Skyle *Maxi - Maxi Iglesias *Voldo - Doug Jones *Tira - Margot Robbie *Talim - Anne Curtis *Taki - Jessica Henwick *Cervantes - Geoffrey Rush *Rock - Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson *Raphael - Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *Astaroth - Dave Bautista *Xianghua - Li Bingbing *Yoshimitsu - Michael Shannon *Hildegard von Krone - Emilia Clarke *Zasalamel - Tony Todd *Cassandra - AnnaSophia Robb *Seong Mina - Jamie Chung *Amy Sorel - Kerry Ingram *Setsuka - Rosamund Pike *Aeon Calcos/Lizardman - Rhys Ifans *Edge Master - Scott Wilson Dishonored *Corvo Attano - Viggo Mortensen *Emily Kaldwin (child) - Ava Acres *Emily Kaldwin (adult) - Lena Heady *The Outsider - Sean Maher *Piero Joplin - Michael Emerson *Samuel Beechworth - Hugh Laurie *Daud - Michael Madsen *Anton Sokolov - Robert Englund *Farley Havelock - Anthony Head *Meagan Foster - Rosario Dawson *Delilah Copperspoon - Tilda Swinton *Hiram Burrows - Bruce Willis *Granny Rags - Maggie Smith *Slackjaw - Steven Ogg *Kirin Jindosh - Sacha Baron Cohen *Treavor Pendleton - Andrew Divoff *Jessamine Kaldwin - Lana Parilla Undertale *Frisk/Chara - AnnaSophia Robb *Flowey - Daniel Radcliffe *Papyrus - Danny Pudi *Sans - Donald Glover *Toriel - Allison Tolman *Asgore - John Goodman *Undyne - Karen Gillan *Alphys - Emily Bett Rickards *Mettaton - Ben Stiller The Legend of Korra *Korra - Zendaya *Bolin - Josh Peck *Mako - Drake Bell *Tenzin - JK Simmons *Asami Sato - Jamie Chung *Amon - Dominic Monaghan *Unalaq - Ciaran Hinds *Zaheer - Stanley Tucci *Kuvira - Keisha Castle-Hughes *Varrick - Sacha Baron Cohen *Lin Beifong - Sandrine Holt *Toph Beifong - Wai Ching Ho Rule of Rose *Jennifer - Anya Taylor-Joy *Wendy - McKenna Grace *Diana - Bonnie Wright *Meg - Maddie Ziegler *Amanda - Allie Grant *Mr. Hoffman - Michael Caine *Gregory M. Wilson - Fred Stoller *Clara - Veronika Bonell *Eleanor - Millie Bobby Brown *Joshua Wilson - Noah Schnapp Category:User Projects